my dear doctor
by Weeklund
Summary: ima skinny girl with brown hair... i ran away with the love of my life... the doctor... im a 20 year old girl from a little village in scottland


Jessicas POV.

Demons run… I was dressed in all white… I hate the color white… I was so bright…. I was standing there talking to my daughter….. I had just given birth, my daughter had his eyes and my nose….. She was so beautiful and I, I was wondering where I was and why I was here and why wasn't the doctor here to see his baby girl. The name I had given to her was Aurina, but I had no clue what to put as her last name because as you know, the doctor has no last name. and I, I didn't like my last name.

I was talking to my daughter and I said, "Auri, don't worry about anything…. Its all going to be alright…. You are going to be one hell of a girl….. You are brave and good…. And NOBODY is taking that away….. Youre going to be exactly like your father… the Doctor!"

9 months earlier…

"doctor!" I said, wanting him to come over to me so I could show him something I had found. The doctor came running over in a panic, thinking there was something wrong or I had hurt myself.

"what! Are you okay? Is there something wronf? Did you hurt yourself?" the doctor said in a panic.

"No doctor im fine, I juat wanted to show you something I had found it seemed quite odd." I said.

I had completely forgot what it was, because every time I look into those beautiful eyes of his I forget everything except for how much I loved him. He hadn't known that i love him like that. I was to afraid to tell him.

I looked in my hand and remembered what I wanted to show him. It was a silver piece of metal it didn't seem that important until I showed him.

"doctor I found this metal thing"

"Oh NO!NO!NO!NO!"

"What? Why no? what is it!"

"SHIT"

"doctor what is it! TELL ME NOW!"

The doctor was scaring me and whatever was in my hand was scaring him!

The doctor stood there in silence….

" doctor!?"

"jess, give it! Now! If I don't put it back the TARDIS could explode..but if I don't get it back in right away… I just…. I just want to tell you…."

"tell me what?"

"tell you that I love you and I always had… since the first day I had layed eyes on your brilliant face….."

"alright! Doctor get that in now!"

As he was fixing it in panic…. All I could think to myself was… wow he loves me? Hes so perfect… how could he love someone like me….

"Doctor…?"

He was still fixing it…..

"Yes..?" as he turned around to look at me with that beautiful smile….

I walked over to him

"doctor… I love you more then anything else and time and space… I always have and always will… I was so afraid to say anthing cause I didn't think you felt the same.."

"jess your crazy for thinking that…. But that's the crazy I love"

He pulled me close to kiss me…. He pressed those wonderful lips against mine and kissed me so passionately…. It was the best kiss of my life..

"wait! Doctor!"

"what my love? Was I bad?"

"no… but did you fix the tardis?"

"oh right! Yeah its all good."

He said it with a cute smirk on his face. As we kissed more and more…. I could feel his erection starting… I felt the doctor stop and bite his lip… he stared into mine eyes and said…

" I love you but are you sure we should be doing this?"

"no but I want it so bad… I want you,,,"

"OH FUCK IT!"

The Doctor picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him… we were making out… he walked me over to his bed and layed me down.. Still kissing me he crawled over me grinding me…. He kept kissing me but he started kissing further down so he was sucking and kissing and biting my neck… then down to my chest…I let out a slight moan.. He chuckled and kept going… I started undoing his bowtie and unbuttoning his shirt…. I made him stop cause I couldn't get the one button…. So I ripped his shirt off and he looked at me with a sexy smile and said "Oh you wanna play that way" and he ripped my shirt off of my body and layed me back down kissing me..

He picked me back up and undid my bra… we were both shirtless… I stood up and starting unbuttoning his pants and slide them down his legs… he did the same to me… I looked at his and said "im going to do something I haven't done before… don't judge me.." he just stood there and shook his head as I was down on my knees still because I hadn't gotten up from sliding his pants down, I slid his underwear off…and I put it in my mouth.. As I was licking and sucking on it I looked up and he had his head back and his eyes closed…. He was moaning a little… I stopped and he looked at me and kissed me more…. He said "no one has ever done that to me before… but it was great.."

I looked back at him and told him he had better return the favor… he chuckled.. I was pulling his hair a little and he ripped my underwear off of me… he picked me back up and slid into me.. I let out a loud moan, as did he… he was grinding like crazy on me going faster and faster… as the sweat built up on his body he looked even sexier… I screamed… he made me feel so good…. As he climaxed I did also… I felt him exploded that load inside of me…he was breathing so heavily but he hadn't pulled out… which worried me… he stayed in me for a little while to relax…

As he layed ontop of me… I played with his hair.. I lifted his head up and looked into his eyes and said to him..

" doctor… your perfect in everyway… I love you so much"

He looked back at me and lifted himself up… he said

"you know what? We should get married! Today! I know this great place with beautiful plants. it's the perfect replica of Shill Governor's mansion on Shallana. So please would you do me the honor of become my beautiful wife miss Jessica?"

I didn't know what to say.. I started to cry he doctor asked what wrong I said

"nothing! But Yes…"

"yes?"

"yes you beautiful idiot! I will marry you!"

He pulled out and stood up as did I. we were still exposed completely to each other. He held out his hand and danced with me. He hissed me and hugged me.. I said I was going to get dressed and go find the most beautiful dress.. But not white I don't like white.. Its to bright. He looked at me and said

" alright. But I hope you don't mind if I wear my usual.. Ive been told its makes many people fancy me?"

" not at all my love, I would prefer you to wear a top hat though?"

"alright! And oh you don't have money…I forgot… here this credit card has an unlimited amount of money on it… buy whatever you want.."

He smiled and handed me the card.. I got dressed kissed him and left…

I found the most beautiful dress and simply braided my hair..

i00. . 

I walked back into the tardis my dress in a bag… my hair undone… the doctor looked at me and smirked

I said "don't look…. it's a surprise"

"alright but do you think I look all spiffy? Do you fancy my hat?"

The doctor had been wearing his top hat he was already dressed for it.. He looked at me and said "hold on tight its kinda bumpy" I smiled. We took off.. Oh that wonderful Tardis noise makes me feel like im home…. I am home when im with him… we arrived at the garden.. The doctor stepped out and looked back at me and said "ill be wating for you here darling"

I went over to the bathroom and got dressed and did my hair it took about 5 minutes… I walked to the tardis control room… I stepped out the doors and took a look around… this was the most beautiful garden I have ever seen… I looked around for the doctor and I finally found him under an arch of beautiful plants ive never seen before…. The doctor turned around and looked at me and smiled… he siad "wow… jess… you are the most amazing girl in the universe and im so happy to have met you."

"well doctor thank you."

He took a ribbon and wrapped around our hands and we said our vows… and then he asked "can I kiss my bride now?"

"of course my love.."

And we kissed… I cant believe it… I was married to the most important man in all of time and history….

Me and the doctor didn't do it again that night… but we just layed there and starred at each other until I fell asleep…. After that me and the doctor had 9 months of amazing and wonderful adventures

One day I looked at the doctor and started screaming in pain… he looked at me and said

"oh my god jess! Whats wrong!?"

"I don't know.. But my stomach.. It hurts so bad"

As I lay theres crying and screaming the doctor stood up and had that worried scared look on his face….

The doctors POV

As she lie theres screaming in pain. I knew what was wrong… I knew it was that time…. The time where she leaves…..I stood up and looked at her starting to cry… I looked deep into her eyes… I said

"Jessica you need to listen to me! Your not here! Well your not physically here but your heart.. Your mind.. Your soul are here…. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you I thought they'd hurt you if I said anything… I thought they were listening but your going to leave now…..I will save you I will come back for you I love you….."

I pulled out my sonic and I took that fake body away….

She was gone… I sat there crying for a few minutes and got up…..

"I will get an army I will get my wife and baby back I swear on my life!"

I got up and went everywhere I have so many riends fighting with me for my wife and child!

Jessicas POV

Demons run… I was dressed in all white… I hate the color white… I was so bright…. I was standing there talking to my daughter….. I had just given birth, who knew… I was pregnant… my daughter had his eyes and my nose….. She was so beautiful and I, I was wondering where I was and why I was here and why wasn't the doctor here to see his baby girl. The name I had given to her was Aurina, but I had no clue what to put as her last name because as you know, the doctor has no last name. and I, I didn't like my last name.

I was talking to my daughter and I said, "Auri, don't worry about anything…. Its all going to be alright…. You are going to be one hell of a girl….. You are brave and good…. And NOBODY is taking that away….. Youre going to be exactly like your father… the Doctor!"

He said he was going to save me where was he…. I was so worried… there was a lady standing there with a metal eye patch with curly hair… she had deep purple lipstick on… she looked at me and said

"times up my dear…"

"What do you mean?"

She motioned for two guys two come my way… they had taken my daughter from me!

"wait! What are you doing! NO! GIVE HER BACK TO ME! NO!"

I was screaming and punching these people to get my daughter back… they left… I was speachless…I dropped to the floor and started crying…. "doctor where ever you are please come save me… they took our baby… please save us…." I was hoping he could hear me but I knew he couldn't…

Doctors POV

I had my army… I was on my way to demons run… I dressed up as a headless monk as my army snuck in… nobody had any idea I was there…. For some reason they were having an assembly type deal in this big room….. They needed three monks on the stage….. I was one of them…. They were taking the hoods off of the 3 monks to show the trust with the monks in my mind I had thought "brilliant! I see jess up in that window.. I can save her and my baby!"

After taking the 2 monks hoods off.. He got to me.. I took mine off and smiled.. I looked up at jess and saw her excitement banging on the window I looked at her and yelled

" get your coat jess! Were going home!"

I could see her crying…. I took the robe off and looked at the guy and whispered.. "Geronimo!"

The lights turned off I went to the door and no one saw me I said to everyone

"I am no phantom!"

I took off out of the room and dorium found me and said

"they have your baby! they took her!"

"who took my baby!?"

"The lady with the metal eye patch!"

I took off and found her, the lady with the eye patch! And my baby. She had her in a silver carrying crib. I walked over to the lady and said

"give me my baby!"

She jumped and almost dropped my child.

"or what?…. Doctor!"

I punched her… that was the first ive ever hit anyone before… I took my baby out of the crib I still hadn't known if it was a boy or girl yet but I didn't care… as long as my baby was safe..

I walked over to the room Jessica was in… I knocked on the door…. She yelled and said

"don't come in im armed and very dangerous!"

Jessicas POV

I had a weird tool in my hand… scared because I didn't know who It was… I heard a voice coming from the door

"you always are! Now open the door it's the doctor!"

"Doctor….. They took her.. They took our baby girl…."

The door opened and I saw the doctor holding our baby

"now.. Would I ever let that happen?"

He ran down to me.. He kissed me he had found our baby…he had saved her…

"doctor… I love you!"

I kissed him.. He looked at me and said

"I love you too… I cant believe it… we have a baby girl… whats her name?"

"aurina"

"ahh.. Aurina… what a beautiful name"

As he was looking at her smiling… he was so happy you could tell… she started to cry…

"no no its okay… I know I know….."

"uhh doctor? What are you doing?"

"I speak baby!"

"uhh? No you don't…"

"yes I do… no no her name is mommy… not big milk thing… jess shes hungry…"

He handed her over to me so could feed her… I said

"no take her you feed her.. Ill get her bottle"

"alright"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her… she was so beautiful..

All of the sudden I haerd the door open… it was strax….he said to the doctor..

"doctor! We need you now! Its an emergency!"

"what kind of an emergency?"

"life or death… for your family!"

The doctor looke at me then looked at auri…. He started to tear up.. With his worried look… he handed her to me and kissed me and he said

" jess don't worry… everything will be alright…I promise…"

He looked at our baby and kissed her on the fourhead

"be brave for me my little girl.. Be brave for mommy and me…"

He smiled for her and left and he looked back and said

"I love you.. Forever…"

In my mind I was thinking what did he mean by that… is he going to die? I was freaking out I had started to cry…. Auri fell asleep…. I had to sit down…. Jenny had come and taken me to the tardis…. I couldn't speak….

Doctors POV

Strax came and got.. Me he wouldn't tell me the emergency… he told me that jenny took my family to the tardis so theyd be safe…strax took me to the control room of Demons run…. He was there with dorium… dorium saw me… he said

"ahh doctor sit"

"dorium?whats going on?"

"doctor.. Ive got a question…"

"ask…"

"…. is Jessica human?"

"of course she is… why would you ask that?

"because your child doesn't have an ounce of human in her like she should!"

"what? Then that would mean…"

"yes doctor it would… your baby nd wife are both time lords…"

"but how?"

"I do not know…. Was she critically wounded while flying in the tardis?"

"yes"

"how did she heal"

"the tardis…. It…it couldn't be…NOOOO… but it did…"

I had realized the tardis healed and saved jess…. It made her a time lord…. So that mean shes gunna live a long time with me… and our daughter… our daughter! Shes a time lord too! Im not alone anymore….

"strax! Was this your life or death emergency!?"

"no doctor… your daughter isn't on the ship anymore…"

"of course she is! Shes with jess!"

"no shes not that a fake animation body!"

"WHAT!"

I took off down to the tardis with strax and dorium following to protect me and to protect my family…. I got down there but the door was locked I started banging for jess and jenny! There were gunshot everywhere in there I started crying… she wouldn't answer me…

"Jess! Jessica! Jenny! that's not our baby!"

Jessicas POV

I was by the tardis crying… jenny comforting me… all of the sudden I heard a big bang! Jenny jumped… it didn't phase me or the baby…. Someone shot jenny… it was a monk… I hide in the tardis I locked the door… I was crying…. The baby woke up and was crying too… I was holding her trying to calm her down…. Hen she was gone… the only thing left behind was a white liquid… I was screaming

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR COME HERE!"

The doors to the tardis opened it was the doctor…. I couldn't moved he got down on the floor with me and huged me crying going

"shhh its gunna be okay…. I swear… we will find her…. I know where she is and I know how to find her.. STRAX! DORIUM! SAVE JENNY AND GET HER IN HERE!"

They got here and everyone was in the doctor locked the doors and calmed me down enough so the he could fly the tardis… I got up and went over to the doctor and kissed and I said to him…

"were gunna find her…"

I smiled so hes feel better cause the doctor always saves people….

We got there on a weird space ship… the lady with the metal eye patch was sittting there in a chair holding auri withan evil ugly smirk on her face….

"ahh doctor, jess, you've found us… what a shame.."

Somebody had grabbed a hold of me and had a gun to my head… I was freaking out.. All I could think about was the doctor and my daughter… the lady said to the doctor..

"go ahead tell her…."

I said "tell me what…. Doctor?"

The doctor stuttering… "jess I knew this hole time you were pregnant and that you were here.. Im so sorry"

I was shocked I pushed the man away…

"you what!? AND YOU LET THEM!? WHAT THE FUCK!….. GIVE ME MY BABY!"

I took auri and I ran into a corner… the doctor started to walk towars me saying…

"Jessica plaea-"

"stop! Get away from us!"

He looked at me and started to cry..

"but-"

"no.. if you are going to betray me and your daughter like that maybe you are a monster…. Go ahead.. Kill him…"

I looked at him and winked, I knew he was doing it to protect both of us… he got my wink and took his sonic and disarmed the guns and the ladys metal eye patch and he pulled me up and started running to the tardis… I yelled…

"wait!"

"what?"

"take auri, but don't leave yet…. I need to do something… give me your sonic…"

"why?"

"just do it!"

So he did and he stood there…

"go! I said go! keep her safe!"

And he went… now I have the sonic….

Doctors POV

I took my baby and ran to the tardis… I was so worried about jess but I had to take care of auri… I knew jess was going to be fine with my sonic… and auri was laughing and giggling I wasn't sad anymore…. But I was still worried… but I was happy enough to please my daughter and make her laugh…

"my beautiful baby… with your moms nose.. And thank god not my chin! Haha"

I started crying again but crying tears of joy knowing that I wasn't alone anymore… and that my daughter was safe…

Jessicas POV

I took the sonic over to the lady… I put it up to her metal eye and I took it from her…

"this is mine now you nasty old bitch! NEVER FUCK WITH MY FAMILY!"

Then I turned the sonic into a weapon and I killed her… I cant believei did that but I was pissed… I walked back into the tardis and I gave the doctor back his sonic and I took auri… I handed him the metal eye and I said…

"here you find out what this is. And you find out why she wanted me and auri…"

"wait! I need to tell you something!"

"what.."

"you're a time lord…"

"what?"

"and so is auri…"

"really?"

I was so happy.. Now I know me and my daughter are going to live long… with my husband.. Our little brave family….

The doctor handed strax a camera and said

"here take a picture of my family…."

And he did…. It was the best photo of my life…

narrator

The doctor had taken everyone home and took his new little family to earth… they found a little flat and raised there daughter til she was old enough to go back on some adventures with her parents in the tardis…. Anytime they wanted to go on vacations they went to different planets…. Auri grew up to be one hell of a gorgeous girl and the doctor and jess didn't age at all…. And they all lived happily ever after…. Until the doctor got a letter… from Gallifrey…


End file.
